Question: To get to work each morning, Kevin takes a train 12.12 kilometers and a motorcycle 4.05 kilometers. How many kilometers is Kevin's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Kevin travels 16.17 kilometers in total.